


LustDeku: The rise of a Lustful Vigilante

by Kenkitshadow, sirius16, VomitCenter



Category: LustDeku, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bondage, Cock Worship, Content approved by SCAR, Erotic Electrostimulation, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Humiliation, Large Cock, Locker Room, LustDeku AU, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Minor Violence, Multi, Multi Chapter, Multiple Personalities, Nudity, Pantsing, Pit Licking, Scent Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, Tulpa, musk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenkitshadow/pseuds/Kenkitshadow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirius16/pseuds/sirius16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VomitCenter/pseuds/VomitCenter
Summary: Join me as I retell an alternate version of a story we both enjoy. the story of a young boy's aspirations to become the strongest hero in the world, however, in this tale, our would-be hero has a dark secret buried within that even he doesn't know fully. Let us watch as the selfless, innocent, gentle young Midoriya Izuku becomes more and more corrupted by the repressed desires he feared so much. this is no longer the story of how he became the greatest Hero, instead this is a story of how he became the most powerful Vigilante.
Relationships: Class 1-A(males)/Izuku Midoriya, budding TodoDeku
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42
Collections: Sin Corps





	1. A daemon awakens

**Author's Note:**

> Before you start reading my latest work let me say this disclaimer.  
> This work of fiction consists of fictional underage (less than 18years old) boys in sexually charged situations with other fictional underage boys. I have a lovely habit of going into extreme detail during these works of fiction of mine to include the taste, smell, and texture of things. Often times these boys will be forced or partially forced into these sexually charged situations though most times they come out willing by the end this is not always the case. If for whatever reason you have not looked at the tags listed above but read this; consider this your warning for the content listed below. Now for those of you still eager for some sinful fun, hmhmhm~ I hope you enjoy my story.

Class 1A is down at the pool for some endurance training, and team building a few days after the USJ incident and the same day they were told to find a hero to intern with. The competition they were having fun with was cut short by Mr. Aizawa as the bell for the end of class rang, “It's 5 PM. Your time for training is up. Go wash up and head home, I'll see you all in class tomorrow morning.”

His voice sounded void of life, as usual. He looked as if he would rather be napping, or just be dead to the world in general. As the class got to know more about him minuscule by minuscule, much to his displeasure, they found it could go either way. 

Since coming to UA and being welcomed whole-heartedly by his peers, Midoriya has grown much more relaxed and comfortable around everyone and their antics.

Midoriya pulled himself out of the cold yet refreshing pool as some of the others object and cause a fuss about Mr. Aizawa cutting them short on the anticipated final round. Midoriya smiled despite himself as Bakugo raised his objections rather loudly at having his victory stolen from him. 

Seeing Kacchan raise hell over this petty competition and watching Mr. Aizawa dismiss him so easily made an unspoken darker side of him chuckle with glee. Midoriya shook his head trying to clear it as he followed the others out of the pool area, his mind wandered to these strange stirrings in his gut lately and what it could mean. 

The strong scent of sweat mixed with chlorine and the echoing of footfalls as they entered the locker room were enough to snap him out of his internal debate. He looked around as the others went to their respective lockers and started to strip off their swim trunks. Midoriya’s anxiety spiked as he watched his friends casually strip while they continued their idle banter.

His breathing grew sporadic as he felt himself throb ‘down there’ and his body grew exceedingly hot.

Midoriya shuffled over to his locker and fidgeted with his lock, his hands were already starting to shake. His body was growing hotter by the second and his vision started to grow fuzzy.

Internally he cursed himself, “ _ Stupid stupid! Fucking idiot. Why did I walk in here without thinking? Ever since this...heat started a few months ago I've been careful not to be around others in situations like t-this. It's ok... I'll j-just grab my bag a-and head home. I can change once I get there. I should be f-fine as long as I... *gulp* ... If I don't look it should be f... _ ” 

“Yo Midoriya! You ignoring us or something?” Midoriya flinched out of his thoughts at Kaminari’s accusation. Without looking he answered, “N-no, I'm sorry. I ... I just have a lot on my mind is all.” He heard a thud against the locker next to him, taking a breath he looked and saw Kaminari leaning against the locker naked and proud. Midoriya's hair stood up and his eyes widened in terror as his member gave a second throb. To himself, he thought,  _ ‘He is so close...W-why! N-no. Stop! But he is right there... I could j-just reach my right hand out and... and- I Said Stop! He is a friend, friends don't think like this about other friends.’  _ his face grew red as his scared eyes met the other’s cocky ones, before Midoriya snapped his head back to stare holes into his locker, finally managing to unlock it. “What I said was it's cool that you finally decided to change with the rest of us. You always linger around till everyone leaves before you come in. I know you're shy and all but that's just, weird...” Kaminari put his hand on Midoriya's shoulder. 

The comforting gesture unintentionally set Midoriya’s face and neck ablaze. “I mean, we're all guys here. It ain't nothing to change and shower together... That aside though I was gonna ask if you wanted to join us for a milksh...” 

Midoriya was shaking, tears welled in his eyes. He was holding himself back with all his might but he could feel his mental safety blocks cracking. 

He felt as if his body was on fire and it took everything he had not to start panting. Internally he could hear him, feel him...a darkness he locked up in his mind when he was little, it stirred awake. 

Trying to be as nice as he could Izuku interrupted his friend, “Kaminari, please. L-let go of me a-and go away. I don't feel myself, I never do when I'm in here with everyone. M-my body feels like it’s on fire, my head is clouded, and I just~" he took a shaky breath and steeled his nerves, "I just need to get my stuff and go. We can talk later.” 

Kaminari let go and took a step back, kind of scared by the look on his friend’s face. Midoriya started to pant as his shaking hand reached for the latch on his locker. Internally Midoriya was trying to calm himself,  _ ‘Ok...It’s ok... I got this. Just g-grab your stuff and go. *gulp* I wish I could change first but this h-heat... it already has me at half mast...it's bad enough that they will see my bulge in these tight trunks...’  _ the idea of everyone staring at him made the heat spike and his cock twitch. 

He could hear his darkness chuckle within his mind at his faltering defenses  **_‘hmhmhm~ don’t lie. You know we both would enjoy that all too much.’_ **

Then it happened. Kaminari shouted, “Mineta, don't!” but it was too late, Mineta hooked his thumbs under Midoriya’s trunks and yanked them down. In the same motion, he twisted his hands to make Midoriya lose his footing and spin. 

Mineta yanked off the trunks all the way and laughed victoriously, “Haha! Now I have pantsed everyone here at least once. I am the pants mast...er...um...” 

Midoriya hit the concrete floor and the back of his head dented his locker. He rubbed the back of his head as he sat with his legs wide open. Midoriya’s half-hard dick lay on the ground eight inches long with his heavy balls on either side of it. Mineta’s and Kaminari’s eyes grew wide in shock. 

As Midoriya opened his mouth to tell Mineta off for tripping him he was cut off as Mineta’s voice cracked with a distressed question, “Damn, Midoriya. What the fuck have you been eating!? You’re fucking huge dude!” 

Still rubbing the back of his head, somewhat thankful since the blow seemed to separate him from his suffocating heat, if only for the moment. He looked up at Mineta confused about what he was talking about. When he saw his trunks in the little prankster’s hand everything clicked. In an instant, he was as red as a tomato and timidly trying to, yet failing to, cover himself. “M-M-M-Mineta! G-g-give those b-b-back!”

Mineta smirked smugly, he was more than a little jealous of Midoriya at this point and was going to take this moment to tease his shy classmate out of spite, “Damn dude, I don’t know what you are so embarrassed about. Shit, if I had a beast like that I’d be displaying it as often as I could. I’m sure more than half of the guys in here are jealous of you now.”

Midoriya’s eyes widened in horror realizing what Mineta was going to do as soon as the malicious sparkle came from his eyes. Weakly he pled, “W-wait.. P-please, Mineta d-d-don’t...” 

Mineta turned to the locker room and smugly declared, “Yo, guys! I finally managed to pants Midoriya and didn’t get punched into the wall as you thought Kirishima.”

Most of them were grabbing their towels to head to the shower, but they looked over in unison to see the red-faced Midoriya trying to cover his dick as he did his best to avoid eye contact. Koda, Aoyama, Shouji, and Tokoyami had already grabbed their things and left before Mineta pantsed the hung green-haired youth, however, the remaining boys all looked and either smirked or blatantly gawked at him. 

All except for Bakugou. He looked at Midoriya and flushed at the sight before he closed his eyes and averted his eyes, fighting back his own repressed memories of their past and scoffed as he quickened his pace to the showers not having any of what was transpiring or what he  **knew** was coming afterwards.

Midoriya’s heat was back and twice as strong with everyone’s eyes on him. He dug his nails into his hardening member trying to force it to stop, but that only made things worse. 

He was quickly losing control of his desires, he could see the mental safety blocks he put there start to crack more and more. It wasn’t long till people started to move closer to either comment on his size or joke with Mineta about being the pants master now. Iida was saying something reassuring to Midoriya clearly bothered by how distraught his friend was. 

Midoriya couldn’t hear any of it though all he could hear was the rasped breathing of his darkness over his shoulder caressing his body like fire around fresh wood.  **_‘Did you really think you could just forget about me, little buddy? Look at you, a crying shaking mess. You are so bashful and scared to let me out that you freeze up like this, pathetic.’_ **

_ ‘S-Shut up, y-you're not real...you...you are just in my head.” _

**_‘Oh? I’m very real... I’m the sentient manifestation of your repressed urges and desires, both sexual and...’_ ** Midoriya clenched his teeth as his eyes widened in pain as he felt a clawed hand drag across his back, though no marks were left,  **_‘...and hateful. Every time you would be hurt by Kacchan, or see someone bullied and tried to help only to get fucked up. Every time you were nice and suffered for it. Ever wonder why others were amazed that you were still so happy and kind? That's cause you locked all of it away. And when your puberty hit and your musk started to draw people to you. You locked away your urges calling us wrong and twisted. But now we're back... and you won’t be able to lock us up this time.’_ **

_ ‘No no no no... s-s-shut up... these are m-my friends I w-won’t let you hurt them.’  _

**_‘Hurt them? My dear sweat Izuku I won’t hurt them...I’ll love them, deeply... hmhmhm.’_ **

At this point, Midoriya was shaking and tears were streaming from his broken eyes, he knew he was going to snap. They were no longer joking or joshing about the prank, even Mineta noticed how bad Midoriya was looking and kinda felt bad.

Midoriya had his back against the cold dented locker, sitting his legs crossed and his hands pitifully trying to cover his now fully erect 14 inch member. To his right was Kaminari two feet away, to his left was Mineta five feet away, the next closest was Sero fifteen feet away who was joking with Mineta about being the pants master before he noticed how bad off Midoriya was, Iida was approaching Mineta in a fuss and was about twenty feet away and closing. Behind him were Ojiro, Todoroki, Sato, and Kirishima. Kirishima, unlike the others, had noticed Bakugou’s reaction and was going off after his normally explosive friend, concern painting his face. The other three were passively watching the scene unfold. 

Todoroki’s fists were clenched, one smoking and the other dripping specs of ice, as he glared daggers at Mineta mentally he tried to quell his anger,  _ ‘It isn’t my place to say anything. Midoriya can fight for himself, he doesn’t need me to defend him... right?’ _

Iida patted Sero on the shoulder to interrupt their banter and started to scold Mineta for shaming Midoriya. “... I don’t care if he is hung like an elephant. If he is uncomfortable showing himself to the others it is not your place to...” 

Kaminari leaned into Midoriya’s space and softly tried to reassure the panicked Midoriya, “Hey Midoriya, it was just a prank. Like I said before there is nothing for you to be ashamed of...I’m sorry if the situation feels awkward, considering you’re at full mast and all but it’s ok, natural even... just try to calm down.” 

He put his hand on his friend’s shoulder tentatively again. “We’re friends. It's ok for us to help you feel more open about yourself like this. We won’t judge you or pick on you, even if you have a hidden exhibitionist kink. Hehe, I mean personally I think it’s kinda hot even.” 

Midoriya’s whole body shakes violently as his nails dig into his thighs with Kaminari’s hand on him. Internally Midoriya heard glass shatter as his safety fell away accompanied by a sinister seductive voice whispering in his mind,  **_‘Time for us to play, old friend.’_ **

Midoriya snaps his head to look directly at Kaminari, his eyes hollow as he swings his arm wide grabbing the electric teen by the wrist and wrenching it backward. In a panicked voice, as Midoriya desperately wanted to protect his friends from himself, he shouted, “I warned you not to touch me! I said to go away! My m-mind is breaking from this and I-If you don’t get away from me... It will... I will... we... we will not be able to hold back!” He let go of Kaminari’s wrist and weakly pushed him away five feet. 

Both Mineta, five feet, and Kaminari, seven feet, took a step toward Midoriya to voice their objections. But their words are cut short when Midoriya let out a whimper that turned into a small moan as he grabbed his outstretched arm and dug in his nails one more time futilely trying to hold in his desire. As Midoriya let out another heavy gasp instantly Kaminari and Mineta are cut off mid-sentence with moans of their own. 

Kaminari swallows hard. His head spinned and a strange heat caresses his entire body like a snake. his 6 inch dick grows to full length and throbs as he begins to pant. Mineta whimpers and shakes as his 4 inch pecker stand up tall after feeling the same heat wrap around him. Iida, thirteen feet away, looks back and forth between the three teens, “What has gotten into you all? If you are going to be horny at least cover yourselves or go to the stalls! I understand Midoriya was at least trying to hide himself but...what are you? Stop! Cease and desist that this instant! Both of you!” as Iida was talking both boys approached Midoriya, lust slowly glazing over their eyes. 

Kaminari fell to his knees and crawled over to Midoriya desire coating his voice, “I’m sorry Midoriya... I didn’t mean to anger you... h-here let... *gulp* let me h-help you with that. After all... *pant* isn’t that what friends do for each other, help them feel better?” 

Midoriya moved to cover himself again but Mineta tossed one of his sticky balls and latched both his wrists to the dented locker behind him. “Hey Midoriya, it’s ok. I’m sorry about pranking you...l-let me make it up to you.” 

Midoriya was frozen in panic and confusion as his darkness whispered in his ear,  **_‘See, little buddy. I won’t hurt them, I’ll love them. I'll love them deeply, darkly, and fully. If you refuse to acknowledge your desire and let me help you release it willingly, I’ll simply coax your friends to lend you a hand, hmhmhm~’_ **

Kaminari reached Midoriya’s exposed right armpit. He placed his nose to the sweat coated flesh and took in Midoriya’s damp scent slowly, “Damn Midoriya you smell amazing. It feels like a small electrical current is coursing through my skin.” he gave the salty pit a slow lick sending jolts of pleasure through Midoriya’s mind, forcing a gasp from his lips. 

Precum started to drip down his long shaft. Mineta knelt between Midoriya’s legs, his face only a few inches away from Midoriya’s massive throbbing cock.

Midorya was desperately fighting off his urges and their advances but losing on both fronts. “Please, s-stop. G-Guys! Ahh...P-Please...gaahh no~ ahh...Back off!”

Mineta put his nose under Midoriya’s heavy sac and shivered as the masculine musk overwhelmed his mind. He moaned as he took another sniff and openly stroked his little dick. Midoriya’s eyes began to glow, this time they were flickering between his neon green ones and new neon red ones. “G-get off! M-mineta leave that alone!”

Kaminari, ignoring his friend’s demands, licked his pit slowly again before moving to Midoriya’s perky erect nipples. “Mineta lets focus on helping Midoriya relax, you can get off later.” 

Mineta whimpered allowing himself one more whiff. “R-right sorry, he just smells so ahhh...good.”

Midoriya strained against his bindings futilely, unable to focus enough to draw out one for all. Kaminari lightly bit down on Midoriya’s nipple, forcing him to moan loudly. Drawing the other's to move closer to see what was going on. 

Kaminari cupped Midoriya’s balls and mulled them gently as Mineta wrapped both hands around the near 4 inch thick base and ran his tongue and mouth up Midoriya’s throbbing shaft. Midoriya was squirming and pleading between his moans.

Iida was in shock, “What the hell has gotten into you two? Can't you hear his desperation? Get off hi...” Iida walked a few paces forward, determined to throw them off of Midoriya. When he got wthin ten feet from Midoriya however, he was hit with a strong thick scent that made his entire body heat up. He stumbled back, cutting off his sentence early as he hit the floor. From the floor he warned the others. “Stay back! a strange scent surrounds Midoriya that has robbed these two of their senses.” Before he could think of a plan or run to get help Midoriya let out a pained cry that turned into a loud moan. 

As Iida lectured them Kaminari increased the pace of his hand and started to nibble and suck on Midoriya’s other nipple. He moved his other hand to pinch the now tender first nipple. Mineta reached the tip and pulled down on Midoriya’s cock to expose his swollen crown fully. He sensually licked the outer edge and sucked on the leaking tip, his cock was twitching like mad as the salty precum filled his mouth and throat. 

Then after Iida gave his warning Kaminari let out a light jolt through his hands to stimulate Midoriya. This made him cry out and buck into Mineta’s throat, accidentally making him gag on four inches of his monster cock. 

He was close... Midoriya knew if he came like this he wouldn't be able to control his darkness and it would ravage everyone indiscriminately. Desperate he locked eyes with Iida, one green and one red, tears in both and begged. “Please get them off. I don't... I don't want to hurt them. Iida...please. H-Help me...” 

Instantly without a second thought or hesitation, Iida, loyal to a fault, held his breath and dashed from a sprinter’s crawl into the fray. He grabbed Mineta by the neck and flung him back twenty feet, rolling like a bowling ball the rest of the way into the far lockers. 

He grabbed Kaminari and moved to chuck him too. However, Kaminari felt the grip on his neck and as soon as he no longer was touching Midoriya’s sensitive cock and chest he let loose a low voltage shock into Iida as he was chucked fifteen feet away into the offshoot hallway leading to the bathroom stalls.

Iida let out a scream of pain and was forced to breathe in Midoriya’s poisonous musk before he was about to get out. Immediately the heat began to constrict in his chest. He moved to dive out of the area of effect, but as his knees bent Midoriya hooked his leg around Iida’s. When he kicked off to dive Midoriya pulled his leg and made Iida collapse on top of him instead. The impact made him gasp out and take his second breath, he felt his cock throb and began to grow the heat was burning a hole in his chest and gut. Iida tried to push himself off Midoriya's chest to try and get free only for Midoriya to lock his ankles together around the small of his back. “Let go.” Was all Iida dared to say. 

Iida looked into his friend's eyes, he was terrified to see bright scarlet eyes looking smugly back at him. “No, I don't think I will. It'S EXtremely nice to meet you Iida. I want to thank you for making my little Midoriya feel so happy and accepted.”

Iida struggled a little more reaching the end of his oxygen supply. Midoriya chuckled darkly, “Hmhmhm~ relax, Iida, I have no intention of harming you or the others. I merely intend to fill you with more pleasure than any other man or woman could ever hope to, as a show of thanks.” Iida gasped for air and paid for it with his now erect 8 inch dick that was grinding against Midoriya’s monster cock. “W-What are you?” 

A sharp-toothed smile greeted the question. “I am Midoriya’s darkness. His repressed desires and anger. In short, he started locking me up just before he went to middle school choosing to get hurt rather than hit back. However thanks to you and the others making him so happy and relaxed I was able to break free during a moment of weakness.” 

Iida was panting hard now and desperately trying to keep focused. “Then, you are a mind demon, a Tulpa.” 

The Tulpa smiled and ground their cocks against each other moaning his hot breath into Iida’s face. The action sent a wave of pleasure through his mind and made it spin. “Very good, Iida. I'm equally impressed that you are resisting my musk so well and that you are well read enough to know of my kind’s existence. But I think I can break you despite what you may know, with a little help.” 

On cue Kaminari ran an electric finger up Iida’s spine gently sending jolts of pleasure through his entire body. At the same time, Mineta buried his nose into Iida and Midoriya’s touching balls, the mixed scent made his perverted micro dick twitch and leak. Once Kaminari’s hand reached Iida’s neck he wrapped his arms around Iida’s chest and continued to torture him by sending small voltages through his fingers as he pinched and groped Iida’s nipples and pecs. “That was really mean, tossing us like that, Iida. If you wanted to join us all you had you do was ask.” 

Iida was leaking precum to mix with Midoriya’s making it all the easier for Midoriya’s tulpa to grind them together. Iida was losing fast, no longer able to keep thoughts of pleasuring Midoriya’s cock out of his mind. “I AHH, wasn't t-t-trying to join, gnnnahh... p-please nnaahh stop, I was trying t-to save y-you. Ahhhnnmm. N-noo s-stahh... I don't understand, your musk’s range is only t-ten feet h-how aahh.”

Dark Midoriya chuckled, “Hmhmhm~ tell me Iida, if you get bit by a snake then get out of its striking range are you no longer poisoned?”

Iida’s eyes grew wide as he understood what he meant. Kaminari slowly moved his electric hands down Iida’s stomach heading for their grinding cocks close to bursting. 

Mineta was alternating between licking, sucking on their balls and rimming Iida’s ass. Mineta moaned as each man's scent and taste washed over him. He was close to release himself, just from their mixed musk and salty taste. Kaminari reached the base of Iida’s throbbing cock, he wrapped his electric digits around the hot meat and started to stroke hard and slow, making sure to grind it against Midoriya’s dick. “AAAHHH! N-No Kaminari I I'll... p-please s-stop not like this, not here, please you're g-going to Ahh... make me...”Iida’s face was beet red, covered in tears and saliva as he fought mentally against his impending orgasm. 

Kaminari ground his nose into Iida’s hairy yet elegantly kept pit, taking in the man's scent as he stroked harder. “It's ok Iida. Just give in. Once you cum we'll use that as lube so Midoriya can slide in your tight little ass easily. Go ahead, cum for us, Iida.” The thought of being fucked made Iida shake with anticipation and terror, slowly his mind fell prey to Midoriya’s musk and he let out a deep moan, his orgasm tickling his taint and his toes curling despite his resistance.

Suddenly the sprinklers go off and the high pitched siren rings out echoing all around the room. Todoroki was smoldering, finally reaching his limit when watching Midoriya being piled on by his classmates. The others who were standing back in shock were brought to their senses from the loud alarm and quickly scurried away from the scene, covering their erections. Soon after the alarm rang out, Mr. Aizawa burst through the door to see three of his students at full mast dripping precum all over a fourth who likewise was rock hard and had his wrists bound. 

After a solid second to process the shock from what his eyes were processing, he shook his head once to dislodge his own perverse thoughts and activated his quirk while using his scarf to hurl the first three into separate walls, in rapid succession.

He took a breath to calm himself and walked over to Midoriya, his quirk still on, taking note of Ojiro and Sato trying to cover their erections as they ducked into the bathroom stalls. “I don't know what the fuck I just walked in on, nor do I want to know.” Without directly looking at Midoriya due to the abhorrent state he was in, Eraserhead walked over to him in order to shatter Mineta’s bindings. “Midoriya, are you alright?” he shattered the ball having made it lose its properties with his quirk. Having heard no answer from his normally talkative student Mr. Aizawa steeled himself and looked Midoriya in the face. 

Midoriya kept his head down and rubbed his wrists. Feeling the eyes on him, he nodded his head in answer. Not convinced but knowing that he was missing too many pieces to draw an accurate conclusion he left it alone. “If... * _ sigh _ * Look if you need to talk with one of the teachers later about what happened, myself, all might, and midnight will listen.” He moved to pat him on the shoulder, but his hero instincts stopped his hand short. 

He turned from Midoriya and marched over to Todoroki, “I'm assuming you are responsible for the false fire alarm.” Todoroki couldn't meet Aizawa’s eyes but nodded. “Try to be more mindful of where and when you release your fire. I don't know if you did it purposefully to get a teacher here to deal with whatever that was or not, but I'm sure you can think of more tactful ways to get our attention.” 

By this time Kaminari and Mineta were groaning as they picked themselves off the ground sore, with blue balls, and a killer headache. However, the suffocating heat was gone and only a lingering desire remained from the overwhelming hypnotic lust.

“Good, I didn't break your necks...this time. Now I'll reiterate, I don't know what the fuck is going on and honestly, I don't even want to know. However consider this your one warning, I will not happen across anything like this again on school property or I will have all involved expelled, if not imprisoned.” With that, he left muttering about needing a damn drink. 

A few moments later the siren cut off.

Everyone was still, no one wanting to upset the heavy tension in the room. Then slowly Midoriya stood, reached in his locker and put on some spare shorts. No one made eye contact with him. He then quickly walked out of the locker room. As he passed Todoroki they met eyes. He was relieved to see Midoriya’s back to their normal green hue but saddened to see so much shame, pain, and fear in them. 

Two small words fell from his mouth as he met Todoroki’s eyes as blush flooded his cheeks, “T-Thank you.” Todoroki turned to watch the bashful boy bolt out the door. 

A few minutes later Midoriya had calmed down enough to stop running and settled for a long walk home. Aloud he asked silently hoping not to hear a response, “Y-you’re still there aren't you?” 

Midoriya’s neck tingled as if licked by fire,  **_‘Very perceptive, boy. You won't be simply locking me away anymore... I'm a part of you, whether you can accept that or not yet is of little consequence.’_ **

“You almost got me and my friends expelled today. You were way out of control, what if you permanently messed up their minds? Do you even care!?” Frustrated, Midoriya punched a tree and cracked it. 

His Tulpa took note of this surprising newfound strength in his host and filed It away in question for later. **_‘Honestly...no. No, I don't care. However, I can see that you do care greatly. So how about we make a deal?’_ **

Midoriya paused on a low bridge and looked at his reflection in the smooth water. “A... A deal?” 

His reflection distorted itself to resemble his darkness; scarlet eyes, sharp teeth in a malicious grin, a neat suite. It spoke,  **_‘Yes, a deal. For your side, I want you to promise to work with me. I'm not asking for you to accept me, or even like me. I simply don't want you to work against me.’_ **

“I don't understand.” 

**_‘You are not an idiot, Midoriya, THINK! I am created from your discarded unwanted pieces whenever your anger would spike you would bottle it up. Lust, bottled. Envy, bottled. Selfish desire, bottled. Hatred, bottled. NO MORE! If you keep bottling up your emotions eventually you'll wind up in a situation far worse than I just put you through.’_ **

“s-s-so what do you want?”

**_‘*sigh*, from now on, when you would go bottle your urges up, be it anger, lust or otherwise, instead I want us to work together to resolve it.’_ **

“I don't know if I can, but I will promise to try.”

**_‘Deal.’_ **

“As for your side um... I want... you have to... Ummm...” 

**_‘Hmhmhm how about this: In return, I vow not to do anything to jeopardize you or your friends’ future unless absolutely necessary. To include Mr. Aizawa’s order.’_ **

“Deal.”

On the surface of the water, Midoriya witnessed him give his darkness a handshake. 


	2. Little Kacchan gets fucked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally home Dark aids his young host in the art of pleasure. slowly Izuku gives in to his carnal desires and finds that he rather likes the feeling. all the while Dark manipulates and molds his young Midoriya into a lustful mess before leading him down a twisted path to a long-forgotten memory about a single night that changed two young boys' lives forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a serious content warning in the order encountered: severe violent actions, blood, watersports (urine play), rage, hard rape, gagging, traumatization, bulging stomach, vomit, trauma, severe mind break
> 
> Also a shout out to VomitCenter for helping me edit and add some zest to the chapter. starting with chapter 4 she will be assisting me as a full-on Coauthor. many thanks, hun for your help.

#  2

Midoriya continued to walk home after they had made their deal. He was about half way home, when he began reflexively adjusting his shorts as his still half mast member was beginning to become fully erect again.

Suddenly Dark's serpent-like voice chimed in.  **“You know we are far from satisfied especially since we were interrupted so close to our...** **_satisfaction_ ** **. Hmhm~”** The devious tulpa’s giggle made Midoriya scowl. **“Since we are off of the campus we could just finish here.”**

A car drives by on the city street next to where they were walking, accenting just how bad of an idea that was. Panic and shame leaked into Izuku's voice as he askedDark aloud, “H-here!? N-now!?” 

The teen could feel himself throb harder and couldn't shake the image of him leaning against the nearest building, stroking his shaft out in the open as people and cars pass by, gawking. 

Midoriya was facing away from the street, clutching his chest as he began to pant from a suffocating heat emanating from his full hardness trapped under his tight nylon jogging shorts.

Dark teased his host some more, loving how much anxiety, shame and lust he could coax out of Izuku.  **“Sure, just whip it out and give it a few strokes. I know you can feel that heat, that need, as much as me.”**

Midoriya started to whimper as his cock throbbed harder and strained the fabric in his pants, “Ahh, p-please n-not here, it- ahh... it's too risky. I ah... I'm n-not ready for others to see me like this.” Midoriya’s breath became more erratic with each passing minute. “L-let alone ahh... jerk off in public. Please, ahh...c-can we wait?” 

His eyes were blurring from the growing need inside him as he physically tried to hold his pulsating cock down against his leg to prevent it from ripping his shorts. Midoriya whimpered as he could feel his tip brush against his knee and the hem of his shorts leg.

The burning heat receded and Midoriya’s breathing began to return to normal. Snidely Dark replies,  **“You pass. Looks like you genuinely want to work together.”**

Still flushed and trying to coax his length to subside so he could walk more comfortably, Midoriya indignantly protested with his devilish Tulpa,“W-wait what? That was a test?” 

Again Dark replied, twisting Izuku's face into a cocky smirk,  **“Yes. It was a test, to see if you would lock away the lust or try to compromise with me. And that's all I want, a compromise. Together we will mold you into a** **_confident_ ** **,** **_dashing_ ** **, sometimes** **_lustful,_ ** **hmhmhm~** **_hero_ ** **.”**

Whether it was because of his Tulpa's test or simply all the craziness of the last hour or so, the fact of the matter was that Midoriya was  **Very** pent up, and needed some “me" time. 

A short bit later Izuku arrived at his household, He unlocked the door and was greeted by the warm scent of food cooking. 

From around the corner leading into the kitchen Inko called out to her sweet baby boy, “Hi, sweetie! I'm starting dinner now because I got called in to work, the graveyard shift.” Izuku's mom popped her head around the door frame to the kitchen. 

“I hope you don't mind that we have to push back our movie night. I saw you take your trunks with you this morning, how was the...you ok honey?” 

Midoriya stood with his hand on the knob to his door, naked, save for his tight knee length shorts. He looked at his mom and tried to hide behind a forced smile. 

He was soaked in sweat, panting pretty hard. “I’m fine just, um...tired and sore. I’m going to um...h-have some  _ *gulp* _ a-alone time, please um...I'm sorry but please don't open my door or uh...disturb me.”

With each passing word he blushed deeply and looked away, unable to meet his mother's eyes, knowing what he was about to do in their home. 

Unconsciously he moved his feet together and stood with his back straight, how he was raised to talk to adults. 

Inko's eyes grew wide in shock as she could make out the outline of his very hard dick barely being restrained by his shorts. Blushing deeper than her son and trying her best to sound supportive and compassionate, “Y-y-yeah! N-not a problem, honey. Take as l-long as y-you need. Uh...d-dinner will be done in an um...An hour or so. B-but I c-can leave it on the stove for you if it um... _ *gulp* _ " 

Inko found herself staring at her son's rock hard twitching member and forced herself to look away as she finished her thought, "If it takes you awhile to c-cool down." He quietly thanked her and quickly ducked inside his room.

After his door closed she leaned against the door frame to the kitchen, clutching her chest and trying to catch her breath. 

She muttered to herself, “When the  **hell** did he grow  **THAT** ...” The beeping of the oven timer drew her back from her lewd thoughts, she happily distracted herself with it. It’s best she stops thinking about her son’s massive masculine cock before her fantasy starts going in a dark direction.

Inside the safety of his room Midoriya dropped his bag against his closet door and layed down on his bed, panting and trying not to think of his mom's face as she gawked at his  _ pants snake _ . Dark didn't give him too much time to dwell on it however,  **“A deal is a deal, partner. We waited till we got to a safe, private area. Now let’s have some** **_fun_ ** **.”**

Midoriya whimpered, his freckled face growing scarlet as he slowly removed his shorts, biting his lip at the feeling of the smooth nylon gliding across his hot sweat coated shaft. Once he pulled them off his dick throbbed hard making itself quite known. 

Trying to cope with his growing lust and the fear of losing himself to it he stuttered nervously,“O-Ok... you're right. A deal is a deal...” 

He was panting and his hand was shaking as it grazed the side of his member, the feeling was on the level of a thousand needles being dragged across his flailing cock. He cried out having barely touched himself and his hand recoiled away as if he shoved it in an open flame. 

Panicked and scared, Izuku pleaded with Dark, “I CAN'T!!” He began panting heavily between sentences. “I-I thought I could b-but, I can’t, ahh...please Dark, I'm sorry b-but I c-can't. Please don't make me do this!” He sat up feeling as if he was going to suffocate under his own heat laying down.

He whimpered as he felt Dark’s clawed hands glide across his sides from behind him,  **“You** **_can_ ** **...and you** **_will_ ** **.”**

His claws grazed up his host's back and back down covering Midoriya's flesh in goosebumps.

Tears ran down his face as his Tulpa continued to stimulate his flesh. Midoriya felt trapped and his head began to spin as his lust started to wash over him again, “I’m s-scared, Dark, please I'm s-sorry. It's just I've never been able to t-touch myself.”

Another strong throb from his aching, desperate member made him groan. “Every time I tried it was just too much. I can't handle it.” 

Dark let out a sigh as he rested his hands on his host’s shoulders,  **“I know, but that is part of why you are broken into these two halves; you and I. You can’t keep denying your lust like this, and I can’t keep overtaking you and doing it instead...now try again.”**

Midoriya was redder than a beet as he forced his shaking hand to caress his cock again. Once more he felt the tingling torturous sensation, however, this time he grabbed his length with a firm grip. 

His fingers didn’t reach all the way around the thick base. The tingling feeling changed into more of a steady pulse of heat, it seemed to beg for more. Izuku slowly laid back down moving to his pillow as he moved his digits up and down a few inches around the base of his hardening length. 

He began to moan and shiver as he could feel his hypnotic musk start to emanate from his exertion. His hips bucked into his tight grasp instinctively, making his vision blur and a gasp slip past his lips. 

He let them thrust more and more as he moved his other hand to hold the base of his monstrous pecker, drawing himself to a full throbbing 14 inches. 

He was panting hard now as his mind was spinning from the pulsing heat and pleasure hitting it repeatedly with each thrust. 

Shadow chuckled darkly, **"hmhmhm, Good. You’re enjoying that, aren’t you? However, that won’t be enough to satisfy, will it, hmhm~? I’ll guide your hands and get you to your peak of pleasure. Unlike when I take over, you will feel the full effect."**

Midoriya whimpered with fear in his eyes. “O-ok...please don’t break me.” Dark didn’t reply but Midoriya heard him chuckle.

Dark manipulated Izuku’s arms, making one hand move and cup Izuku's base and balls, mulling them over while pulling the skin, the other started to stroke his dry hard taught cock as his hips bucked little by little. 

He was about to say it wasn’t too bad, when the hand stroking him glided up to his exposed tip and ran circles around the sensitive gland. It felt as if lightning was coursing through his body.

Midoriya cried out, gasping and squirming under his own torturous hands. Soon precum was leaking out the swollen tip, the hand laid it’s palm over the thick head and rubbed some small circles around it. 

His legs were kicking and he was flailing against the stimulation to no avail, “ _ AHH!! NNNAHH!! D-DARK _ !” Dark chuckled and ran his hand down the throbbing shaft coating it in the slick precum.

Inko ignored her son’s loud moaning from the other room as she continued cooking, pretending that absolutely nothing was happening right now.

Both hands moved and gripped tight around the leaking shaft as he began to stroke. Soon the frantic thrusting and stroking worked in tandem, dragging lustful moans and pleas from Midoriya’s lips. 

Dark couldn't help but tease his host as the boy was overwhelmed with pleasure,  **"Hmhmhm, do you love when I grip it like this and pull slowly? Or do you prefer when I go to the tip and drag a nail all the way down and back?"**

Izuku's mind was going white with pleasure and he gasped out a response, “I c-can’t think, ahh~! M-My mind it’s, g-going blank- Ahh! I-I’m scared dark. Please, there’s a p-pressure in my gut,  _ Nahh! _ no more...” 

Dark moved so both hands stroked hard and fast as his hips matched the pace. “No!! T-Too much!! Ah- Ah- AAahh...!!!” Dark stopped and let Midoriya’s instinct finish relinquishing control fully. 

Midoriya thrusts harder and harder into his gripping hands as they blurred themselves up and down his member. 

His bed was rocking and hitting the wall with each thrust. Then as he reached his limit Midoriya let out a final ravenous scream, “ **_GRRAAAAHHHH!!!_ ** ” Izuku held himself firm as he felt his hot seed channel past his grip and launch out of his enflamed red crown. 

Each time he came he thrust into his hands again moaning louder. The first launched up and hit his wall, the second his headboard, the third landed on his face and in his mouth making him shiver as he swallowed it. 

He thrusts one more time allowing the fourth blast to hit his toned chest and dribble down to his trimmed green pubes. He lay there panting for a moment completely spent covered in tears, sweat, saliva, and cum.

As Izuku lay there panting Dark’s invisible hands caressed his pecs, stirring him from his afterglow. 

**"Not bad, partner, but i’m not done yet. Hmhm~"** Midoriya gulped as his mind’s eye manifested a more confident version of himself with red eyes and sharp nails looming over his exhausted frame.

__________________________________________________________________________

As Izuku was nearing his climax Inko was shaking in the kitchen trying to peel potatoes but finding the simple task nearly impossible to accomplish due to her son’s ravenous masturbation. 

Every time her son moaned she could feel it reverberate through her as she thought of his father and how they sounded so alike. “F-Focus Inko... Izuku is just doing w-what is normal at his age.” 

Another pot fell as Izuku’s headboard hit the wall making her jolt and almost cuss. “Dear lord... if he keeps this up he’ll...” The loudest moan yet rang out as Izuku unleashed his seed with primal need. 

A second later a thick sweat scent filled the house and made Inko’s head spin and something erotic squirm inside her with the same primal need. Terrified Inko found herself gasping as she fell against the farthest wall from her son’s room. “I-is this...Izuku!?”

Inko was now panting hard as a heat filled her chest that she hadn’t felt since her husband had left, leaving her with Izuku. Knowing exactly what came after this heat and refusing to fall prey to it, she threw the potato into the sink with others that havn’t been peeled yet.

Her head started becoming fuzzy as images of what her son was doing in his room filled her mind uninvited. Covered in blush and a cold sweat she took a deep breath, grabbed her keys and dashed out of the house as fast as she could. She slammed the door closed behind her, locking it. The fresh spring air filled her lungs and as she breathed it in her head cleared slowly. 

She decided to go for a walk until he was done.

__________________________________________________________________________

Midoriya’s cock twitched back to life as his hands ran up and down his sides, though in his mind’s eyes these were not his hands but Dark’s claws as he caressed the teen’s damp sweat soaked flesh. 

Out of breath and near tears Izuku asked, “M-more!? B-but I...We just~”

Dark gripped the panting boy’s monster-sized pecker and gave it a twist and a jerk making Izuku moan and squirm as the heat started up in his chest again.  **“Yes, again, little Midoriya. This time though, instead of us just focusing on your sensitive cock, we’re going to work with some visualizing.”**

Dark let go of the cock and indicated for Midoriya to clean up his mess with his shorts. The teen blushed and picked up his shorts as indicated and began to soak up his cum in them starting with what was on him and moving to the wall, when they were damp and full he grabbed a t-shirt of his laying around and continued with the wall and then the headboard. 

As he cleaned Izuku inquired, “Visualizing? You mean like...like i’m doing with you?” Izuku looked to his left while he stood on his pillow and could clearly see his Tulpa standing on the carpet hard cock twitching in his hand and licking his lips as he watched Izuku’s ass shake as he cleaned.

The image made him blush and his dick twitch.  **“Yes, except when you visualize me in part I'm twisting it to my liking. Although if you like...”**

Midoriya was almost done cleaning the headboard as Dark slapped his ass. He moans and grips onto the headboard grinding his teeth as Dark spanks him again and gropes his ass. 

He went as far as to circle Izuku’s twitching hole with his middle finger teasing him with the thought of it going in. Dark continued his thought as he breathed his hot breath on Izuku’s neck,  **“If you like when we visualize together like this, mmmmnn~”** Dark moaned into Izuku’s ear making the poor boy whimper,  **“I’d be more than happy to take over the position of top and roleplay with you, though, we might need some, hmhm~** **_Toys_ ** **to assist us.”**

Midoriya was rock hard and grinding the base of his crown against the top of the headboard as he moaned through his clenched teeth. Dark ran his fingers between his host’s cheeks as he gripped his host’s plump soft ass. 

He licked his lips wanting to dive in and make Izuku climax here and now. He wanted to ravage the panting virgin himself, however, as he growled he forced himself to pull back and stop. Midoryia was clinging to the headboard panting as Dark thought to himself,  **_“Another time perhaps. Right now I need to make him break himself. He has to fall prey to his own lust and desire or else I won’t be able to control him. I can take my time enjoying him later.”_ **

He felt Dark’s hand relinquish his ass, and the now exhausted horny boy whimpered as his shaking hand moved down and started to grope his balls and base of his dick. 

Midoriya shivered as he began to pant with need and realized he was doing this himself without coercion from Dark but knowing full well that the devilish Tulpa was watching him and probably groping himself with a cocky smile.

Izuku started to grind himself against the headboard as he found his voice, “O-Ok Dark you’ve got my attention. Ahh...let’s continue.” 

Dark chuckled,  **“Hmhmhm, alright buddy. Turn around and get on your knees facing me on your bed. I’ll walk you through visualizing this time, next time I’m sure you will be able to do it alone and I’ll watch from the sidelines.”**

Izuku did as he was told, his hard cock twitched in anticipation at what his teacher of lust was going to do next. 

The sight made Dark growl with satisfaction,  **“Alright little Izuku, how about we start simple. Try to remember what happened earlier, in the locker room. Traditionally it is easier to remember individuals or situations from before than to create them anew.”**

Midoriya immediately was hit with a sickening in his stomach as guilt seeked to poison their fun. “Wait, I don’t want to remember  _ that _ and pleasure myself to it...” The fear in Iida’s voice as lust slowly gnawed at his mind forced tears to bubble from the guilt stricken teen’s eyes. Slowly Izuku’s erection began to grow soft as he started to reflect and regret his recent actions. 

Dark flinched as Midoriya started to bottle up everything again. 

Fear and rage rang out of the normally calm and cocky mind daemon,  **“M-Midoriya? Midoriya! W-we had a deal! Stop! DAMMIT DEKU STOP!!”** The phrase jarred him out of his self-destruction and he realized that he was soft and shaking.

Izuku looked at dark and apologized, “S-sorry, Dark...no more bottling. I remember, b-but I don’t think I’m ready to refocus on what we did earlier yet.” 

Dark breathed a sigh of relief no longer feeling the chains of Midoriya’s mind wrapping around him trying to lock him away. He'd never admit it to Izuku but now that the boy had relieved some of his pent up sexual frustration he could easily lock Dark back up again, possibly for good this time.

Dark rubbed the back of his neck and sighed,  **“Ok... If you feel that strongly about it I won’t force you. Um... I guess we could just try simple body manifestation. How about we think of Iida, he was pretty fit and had a nice size on him to boot.”**

Iida started to materialize before Midoriya next to Dark until he shook his head, “N-no no not him. I already feel really guilty about how we almost broke his mind earlier today. I don’t want to add more guilt to that by pleasuring myself with his image.” The image faded like smoke.

Dark crossed his arms and thought,  **“Okay...uh, how about Kaminari? He was kinda cute and was** **_definitely_ ** **willing, it seemed like he was even trying to flirt with you before I even entered the scene.”**

Kaminari started to form, his hand on his hip and the other mid wave. 

Izuku smirked half-heartedly, “I guess we could. But you’d probably have to do most of the work since I’m not sure how I’d you know...fuck him. N-not to say he isn’t cute, I think he’s kinda hot even, but I haven’t spent much time getting to know him so...it would probably be a pretty hollow recreation.” 

Dark tapped his chin as he thought for a moment. Kaminari finished manifesting and stood at the end of Midoriya’s bed. 

He was naked and covered in a light sweat. His nips were hard and pink and his blonde pubes were stylized in the shape of a bolt of lightning. He licked his lips and had his cock in hand mid stroke, “What’s to know, Midoriya? I’m horny and ready to go. Let me swallow some of your thick man-milk.” 

Midoriya blushed but changed his position so he was leaning against his headboard, he gently stroked his dick half-heartedly as Kaminari crawled onto Izuku’s bed, until Dark interrupted.

Finished with his pondering Dark suggested,  **“Well... if it is a sense of depth that you want. How about we have you fool around with Bakugou? He and you have as much of a deep history as you could ask for. Besides if I’m being honest I’ve wanted to see you pound him into submission for a while now.”**

Izuku’s eyes widened with fear, “W-wait. No it’s fine we can use...” it was too late though subconsciously Midoriya already morphed Kaminari into Bakugou. 

Except Bakugou was clad in his battle armor and angry, like always. “What the absolute  **_fuck,_ ** Deku!? You disgusting piece of shit! Why the fuck are you half-hard and look like you’re waiting for me?” Katsuki looked utterly disgusted at the large meaty rod. 

“Like I would ever do anything with you, besides snap that oversized stick off, blow it up into little pieces and kick you into the mud. You must be the  _ worst _ kind of  _ perverted fuck _ to think of me whenever you touch that malformed birth-defe-” Bakugou was cut short in his degrading barodge as Dark clenched his fist in anger and impaled Bakugo on a spike made of nothing but the darkest shadows. The spike splintered upon entry and a hundred plus jagged shards of darkness spouted from his flesh dripping blood. 

Traumatized Midoriya cried out, “KACCHAN!! NO!!” Midoriya was screaming tears overflowing out of his eyes as he clutched his head and started to shake.

**“...oriya! MIDORIYA!! Focus, listen, it is just in your head.”** Dark shouted trying to get through to his terrified host. Dark was caught off guard by the extreme reaction Izuku had to seeing his childhood bully so brutally attacked. 

Through his tears Izuku focused again on the horrifying scene before him as he blinked and willed the blood to vanish followed by the spikes. 

Now it just looked like he was floating there with his eyes rolled up in his head mouth wide open, unconscious. 

Midoriya was gasping as he looked at Dark filled with confusion. Dark sighed, glad to see Izuku was able to snap out of his fear at least,  **“See...since he is a manifestation in your mind, you can do whatever you want to him. You can make him as violent, slutty or even shy as you want. It doesn't have to be accurate.”** The concept of a shy Kacchan confused him even more than a slutty one, yet it made his member throb at the thought.

Midoriya sat back against the headboard, his eyes closed as he tried to think of anything other than the violent sudden death he paid witness to a second ago. 

After a few moments he blushed and shook his head clearly trying to dismiss the thought that came to mind. Dark shakes his finger at him recognizing the action as him bottling up a taboo again and smirks.  **“Ah ah ah, no you don't. Let me hear it.”**

Midoriya’s blush deepened as he rubbed the back of his neck and sat up. His cock began to throb back to full hardness as he spoke, “Ok ok... So in all honesty I would love to...f-fuck Kacchan, and make him cry out for my cock...” 

saying this aloud brought a darker look onto Izuku’s face, a crueler expression then even dark would wear, as he smiled finishing the thought. 

“The idea of him crying and begging really gets me off. Seeing him gagging on my “birth defect”, o-or squirming and struggling as I shove myself deeper and deeper inside of him-” 

Izuku was at full hardness and looked at Dark with a gaze filled to the brim with hate, lust, and _desire._ So much so that it even made the mind daemon take a step back. “The idea of having that amount of control over him...It, ahh~, it’s one of my recurring darker fantasies that i’ve kept at bay for what feels like forever.” 

The look faded as Midoriya’s insecurities and lack of confidence came back to refute his desires and restrain his urges. “That said though, I don’t think I could manifest him in a state like that without him reverting back and ruining the  _ fun _ .”

A sweat drop ran down the side of Dark’s face as a malicious smile formed on his face. He thought,  **“Glad to see that side of him is still in there somewhere. Poor Izuku, you don’t realize that you already** **_did_ ** **what you just described back when you were a kid, the first and last time you used our quirk before today. Let’s see if we can jog your memory.”** Then aloud he said, 

**“Well then, let’s even the** **_playing field_ ** **.”**

He grabbed Bakugou by the neck and forced the manifestation to wear clothing similar to the style the two would play in when they were kids.  **“If you can’t imagine yourself forcing him into submission as he is now, how about we vent some frustration and anger out on his... younger self.”** Before Midoriya could object he watched as Bakugou aged down to 12 then 10 before settling at 8. 

Midoriya was speechless as Dark gently tossed the little Bakugou onto the bed jarring the manifested cheeky shota awake.

Distraught Midoriya stuttered his objections, ”D-dark I can’t do it with him! He’s only a kid! That’s w-wrong on s-so many levels.”

Dark chuckled,  **“You aren’t wrong, however, I don’t think your big one agrees with you.”** Having drawn attention to it, Midoriya gulped as it twitched and pulsed with a strong need. 

His body was  _ so _ ready for this. Dark chuckled to himself as he thought,  **“If only you knew the half of it, little Deku. After all this isn’t the first time you’ve lusted for a submissive Bakugou, and after this it won’t be the last.”**

Before he could tell Dark flatly no and to think of something else, the little Bakugou clutched his head and sat up on his knees looking around confused. His eyes fell on the monster cock less than a foot from him and he fell backward away from it as blush covered his face. 

Glaring daggers at Midoriya he began to tell him off, “Gross! You're fucking nasty! W-why do you have that slimy smelly thing out!?”

Midoriya’s eyes twitched as something long forgotten and repressed bubbled to the surface, he towered over the scared youth grinning. Bakugou started to back crawl away  _ oh so familiarly _ , “F-fuck you...g-get away from me you pathetic disgusting shi-” 

Midoriya's eyes twitched again and he grabbed the foul-mouthed kid by the neck and pinned him to the bed, making him gag on the rest of his sentence. 

Slowly the bed and his room changed to a grassy field as his mind morphed it to resemble a park Kacchan and he once played in near the playground as kids. 

In his mindscape, the sun was just setting and it was growing darker as the minutes passed. 

The setting of course was pulled from the repressed memory Izuku had forgotten. Midoriya only paused ever slightly to recognize the scene and noted how familiar this felt, almost like deja vu.

Little Bakugou gasped for air as fear leaked into his tearful eyes. Midoriya smiled as his eyes glowed slightly red. He smiled and licked his lips, “You know what, on second thought I think I’m going to finally teach you a lesson about talking down to me...Kacchan.” he hooks his finger under Bakugou’s collar and with a quick downward tug easily rips the fabric down the middle exposing his slightly chubby pale stomach, cute pink nipples, and hairless pelvis.

Bakugou was squirming now trying to get free. Desperate, the scared youth palmed Midoriya’s chest and let loose an explosion, destroying his orange t-shirt that his mind put him in. Off to the left were his childhood cargo pants and red-trimmed white undies in a heap. Bakugou rolled over to his hands and knees and started to crawl away coughing, “G-get away from me, freak! That’s not a quirk, idiot! It's just disgusting!”

Midoriya took off his orange shirt and reached out grabbing Kachan’s ankle dragging him back, “F-fuck off, Deku, let me go!” he flips over on his back raising his hands to let out another explosion.

However, Midoriya grabbed his tattered shirt and quickly bound little Kacchan’s hands together by the wrists. Taking off Bakugou’s belt he double bound his hands together forcing Bakugou's quirk to explode harmlessly in his hands. 

A cold chill ran up Midoriya’s spine as he heard a younger version of his voice reply, “But Kacchan...this  _ is _ my quirk.” Midoriya swiped downward and removed the boy’s shorts and undies leaving them in a heap to the side. Bakugou’s little 3 inch boyhood was hard and twitching as Midoriya grabbed him by the legs pulling them to his waist and ground their dicks together. “Here, I’ll show you.”

Immediately Bakugou turns red and starts to squirm and pant, “G-get that thing off of me!”

Midoriya chuckled as he held his friend’s hands over his head, “But Kacchan, doesn’t it feel good when I do this? Kacchan, When I grind my thing against you like this I can feel your heart pound. You’re turning so red Kacchan.” 

He caressed Bakugou’s face wiping away a tear from his eyes, Izuku noticed how his mind had changed him to match Kachan’s age triggering another wave of Deja vu.

“Oh I know, if rubbing them doesn’t feel nice to you we can do  _ this _ .” Midoriya gets on all four and flips his legs around to pin Bakugou’s arms and grind his heavy full sac into the helpless boy’s face. Taking in his musk directly like this was almost too much for little Kacchan, he started to shiver and shake as a heat began to burn in his chest. 

Midoriya opened his mouth wide and took all of Kacchan’s little peen into his mouth. He wrapped his tongue around the foreskin and sucked at it gently. Bakugou was panting and squirming from the sensation as he let off one small explosion after another in his bound hands, “G-get OFF!! NAAH!! D-don’t touch there!! Deku,  _ ahh _ ...noooo!!” on the long noooo Midoriya moved his balls so they fell into his friends waiting mouth. 

The sweaty salty taste of deku’s nuts in his mouth at first made the boy want to gag, but as his dick was sucked on again he swallowed the sweat dripping down his throat and shivered at how good it tasted. 

He whimpered as he instinctively started to lick and suck on the heavy hairless balls.

Midoriya moved his mouth away from his meal for a second to suck on and lube up his fingers. Then he licked the throbbing little stick and started to suck again as his fingers circled his friends twitching hole. The foreboding touch around his virgin hole woke Bakugou from his lust daze and he turned his head popping the balls out of his mouth, “Not there, Idiot! L-leave that alone!” 

Midoriya pulled down on the little dick letting the tip peak out of its foreskin. He licked it once and made Bakugou’s entire body convulse, “NAAAH!! D-DON’T!! Y-you’re gonna make me peeee!” Midoriya giggled as he licked it again and again then started to suck on it between licks all the while making his friend squirm and twitch and cry.

He pulled down harder revealing the entire tip and sucked hard on it as he inserted his middle finger to the base in one quick motion. Bakugou bucked his hips away from the finger and cried out, “N-noooo! No, no please...aaaHHH!!” he strained against his bindings and sent sparks from his fingertips.

Tears fell from his face as pee erupted from his little pecker into his captor’s mouth. Midoriya flinched at the bitter liquid filling his mouth and swallowed a little before he pulled his mouth off and let it dribble from his mouth onto the exhausted boy’s pelvis. 

Izuku paused as he watched the yellow liquid splatter on Kacchan’s hairless pelvis and thought, “this...this happened. I remember this.” Again a younger version of his voice rang out continuing the scene, “Kacchan. You peed in my mouth, that’s not cool at all.” Bakugou’s face was on fire with shame, “S-shut up Izuku. I warned you but you didn’t listen. N-now get off me before I kill you.”

Realization of everything that just happened flashed across his face in the form of shame filled shock and regret, “A-AND IF YOU SAY ANYTHING ABOUT T-THIS I-I...I’ll r-rip your monster dick off a-and blow it to pieces.” 

Midoriya moved his hips and cock out of the way so he could look at the tearful angry kid in the face and smiled at how much the scene enticed him. ”What part exactly, Kacchan? The part that you were lustfully licking my balls, or the part where you were bucking into my mouth as I licked your weiner, the part where you were crying the whole time like a ‘weak little crybaby’ as you always call me, or maybe the part where you peed in my mouth and then all over yourself as I pushed my finger into your butt?” 

As Midoriya listed all these smugly Bakugou’s face grew more and more red as snot started to run from his nose to mix with his tears.

Whimpering and filled with shame little Bakugou was begging, “N-noo...D-don’t p-please... s-stop...” 

Midoriya smiled his cock throbbing with need, “Don’t worry, Kacchan, I won’t mention any of it to anyone, but in return, I’m going to pee in your mouth too, so we’re even.” 

Bakugou’s eyes widened with fear, “W-what? No, you can’t...I-It won’t f-fit...” 

He started squirming again as he watched Izuku move his monster cock into position, the tip twitching against the scared boy’s nose. Some of the salty precum dripped onto Kacchan’s closed lips. The musk wasn’t as strong as at the base, but the heat radiating from that beast made his peepee erect again much to Kacchan’s shame and horror. 

With a light giggle little Deku said, “Ok, Kacchan, say  _ ahh _ .” Bakugou closed his eyes while shivering and opened his mouth and weakly said, “A-...ahh...” 

Izuku slowly moved his dick head into the waiting boy’s mouth moaning at the feeling of a mouth on his cock for the first time. He felt the tongue wrap around it as the boy started to suck sloppily on its head. 

It took all of Midoriya’s will to not shove his dick all the way in. After a few more licks on the tip Izuku moved it deeper, an inch or two making Bakugou panic.

Trying to calm him down. little Deku reassured Kacchan through his panting, “Kacchan, ahh...I'm not going to hurt you I promise. Ahh! I-It just feels really good. Thank you...” Suddenly a violent thought made Izuku stutter nervously, “J-just don’t b-bite down or I’ll lose my temper.” He kept rocking his dick head in and out a few inches back and forth in Bakugou’s mouth feeling himself getting close slowly. 

The taste was messing with Bakugou’s head, it was making him dizzy and his little pecker was twitching harder and harder by the second. 

Midoriya looked down at his friend’s flailing boyhood and licked his lips. He licked the still wet pelvis making Bakugou shiver and whimper on the cock in his mouth. 

Izuku started to suck on the now bitter and salty prick and decided to flex his middle finger that was still sitting inside Bakugou’s butt. This made him flail a bit. Nervously little Midoriya warned Bakugou, “Careful Kacchan if you bite me I’m going to be really mad.” 

Bakugou’s mind was twisting and pulsing with every added stimulus from the scent, taste, and feeling of the cock in his mouth, to his little wiener being wrapped in warmth again, to the finger squirming around inside his butt. It was too much for him and he wanted it to stop. 

Desperate and scared, little Kacchan clenched his fists and made the first big mistake of his life. He consciously bit down on Izuku’s cock trying to make him bleed. Instead Izuku cussed and punched his lower stomach forcing him to let go, “OWW! OW OW FUCK OW LET GO!!” He kneed Bakugou’s forehead and rubbed his now super sore and sensitive cock.

Bakugou spit venomous words at the hurt Izuku unaware of the predicament he just put himself into. “Fuck you, Deku! Fuck you and your gross, quirkless monster cock!” 

Midoriya glared at Kacchan, his eyes darkened and turned deep crimson red. Now starting to regret his decisions and getting a little scared Bakugou continued to lash out at Midoriya, “W-what! You expect me not to fucking bite if you shove shit in my ass and down my throat!?” 

Midoriya looked at his cock a bite mark clearly visible now. His gaze then went back to Bakugou’s fearful and rebellious eyes, “I  _ was  _ going to leave it alone...I was just going to pee in your mouth and stop, but if you want to be mean Kacchan-” Izuku shoved a second finger into Kacchan’s tight hole, dry, making the cheeky blonde cry out in pain. 

He dug them in deeper, all the way to the base of his fingers and started to spin and scissor them as he slowly let off an air of control and malicious intent. 

“I’m going to  **break** you,  _ Kacchan _ ...” 

Their eyes locked together, fear and panic coursed through Bakugou as the voice of little Deku, and his tulpa who would later become Dark spoke as one for the first time. “I’m going to make you  **gasp** ,  **moan** ,  **beg** , and  **cry** . By the time I’m done with you the only thing you will be able to do is submit to me and my ‘ **monster cock** ’.” He dug his fingers in, curled them up and pulled back, scratching Bakugou’s prostate, making him gasp and moan aloud. 

Izuku took the opening to slam his 8 inch rock hard boyhood deep into Kachan’s throat, even back then it was so thick little Kacchan couldn’t close his jaw enough to bite down as he gagged and thrashed against the burning hot intrusion. Midoriya growled as he thrust his fingers in and out of Bakugou’s ass roughly shoving a third finger into it as he skull fucked the flailing boy’s throat. 

He pulled himself out to let Bakugou gag and gasp for air. Bakugou was in tears, actually terrified by the usually weak little Deku, “I-I’m s-sorry! Izuku...please it- it hurts.” 

Midoriya slammed his fingers into his little slut’s prostate and made the boy’s pecker throb and forced a pain filled scream out from his lips again. Again, Deku thrusts his cock into his slutty childhood friend’s throat, this time all the way down to the base slapping his nuts against Bakugou’s nose and eyes. 

Midoriya leans back and slowly fucks the boy’s throat pulling out little by little each time. “I’m going to trust you Kacchan, I’m going to fuck your throat, but I’ll let you breath in small intervals. If you bite me again...” He put his mouth around Bakugou’s boyhood and ran his teeth across the base, he then pulled the balls into his mouth too and ran his teeth across their base too.

He pulled his mouth off and his cock out in one fluid motion and glared at the tearstained face of his old friend, 

“If you bite me again, Kacchan, I’ll bite yours off and you will suffocate on my cock in your throat until you die from blood loss.” 

The seriousness in his dual-voice and the anger behind those red eyes made the terrified little boy breakdown and cry, “I-I-I’M SORRY!! D-DON’T KILL ME...D-don’t bite it off..please...I-I’m sorry...” Midoriya started to finger his friend’s ass more gently, focusing on making it feel good again and licked at his friend’s cock as it dripped precum for the first time.

The heavy malicious air slowly shifted back to the warm lustful one as Izuku gently gave his new slut orders, “Ok, then say ahh and relax your throat like you were gargling salt water.” 

Trying to make it up to his captor, Bakugou did one better as he opened his mouth. He licked Izuku’s cock where he bit it earlier making the entire thing throb. He continued to lick it and suck on it until Midoriya lined it up and pressed the tip to Kacchan’s lips. 

Bakugou did as he was told, he felt the heat of the cock throb and soothe his throat as it slid deeper and deeper into his tiny throat. In his mind, Bakugou pondered, “It doesn’t hurt as much now...the warm fuzzy feeling is back...so is the sweet salty smell...” 

Midoriya rhythmically fucked Bakugou’s ass drumming his fingers on the virgin’s prostate and licked the tip of Kacchan’s little cock as Bakugou moaned and gagged lightly on the dick in his mouth. 

The scent of Midoriya’s wet hot flesh and the sweat dripping from his balls as he thrust over and over into Kacchan’s mouth was making Bakugou’s head groggy and he could feel the heat building in his little wiener. 

Suddenly Izuku declared, “I’m going to pee, I want you to swallow all you can. You’ll do it, right?” unable to speak Bakugou grunted once. 

Izuku moved his dick head to the base of Kachan’s tongue, he shook as he whimpered and moaned. Deku let out a hot stream of pee into his friend’s waiting throat. Bakugou’s cock twitched as the bitter salty taste filled his mouth although he swallowed all he could; there was just so much of it that some inevitably leaked from the sides of his mouth. Bakugou found himself licking the tip as pee came out and sucking gently as he swallowed. 

The scent and taste and overall sensation of it all made Bakugou squirm and whimper on Midoriya’s huge hairless weiner. 

Midoriya noticed the behavior and dug his fingers into Kachan’s prostate and sucked on his dick head till he was rewarded with a deep moan and a whimper as the last drops of his pee dripped from the corners of Kacchan’s mouth he came for the first time onto Izuku’s waiting tongue. The overly salty cum sprinkled Midoriya’s tongue as he relished the taste. 

He pulled his cock out and swallowed the cum, then rolled off of Katsuki, keeping his fingers inside his ass. Kacchan coughed and wiped his mouth on his arm, unable to meet Midoriya’s eyes, he was so ashamed and humiliated. 

Pain was clear in his voice as he clarified that they were even and this was over, “T-there were even now...you c-can’t tell anyone about anything w-we did here, deal?”

Midoriya smirked his cock still hard and ready to go, 

“No deal...” 

The look of shock, confusion and fear filled Bakugou’s face as he met his friend’s still red eyes. Izuku continued enjoying the control he had over Kacchan, “We aren’t even close to being  _ even _ . You  **bit** me and came in my mouth. I was telling you the truth earlier, Kacchan, I’m going to make you beg and cry and submit to me Kacchan, I’m going to break you, only then will we be even.” 

Bakugou moved to get up and run terrified, humiliated, and wanting to go home but a simple finger flex from Izuku made his legs crumble under him. 

Bakugou begged snot and tears filling his face, “N-no...we had a d-deal... I-I apologized. P-please Izuku, I d-don’t wanna submit, I d-don’t wanna break...!” 

Midoriya chuckled at Bakugou’s fear, shame, and panic. “It’s ok Kacchan, I’m sure you will like it. I’m not mad anymore, so I'll do my best to make it feel good. You like it when I do this with my fingers right?” 

Midoriya spun his fingers around and spread them wide and closed them, he waves them up and down. Each action made little Bakugou flinch, whimper, pant, and moan.

It takes all of Katsuki's focus just to babble out a reluctant lustful, "Ahh...y-yeah, y-yes...” 

Izuku smirks at the reluctant truth sliding past Bakugou's clenched teeth as he fought his moans of pleasure. “And doesn’t it feel bad when I do **_this_**?” 

Reflexively Kacchan tensed up expecting pain. However, little Midoriya simply pulled out his fingers all at once leaving Bakugou's insides painfully cold and empty. Confused and scared Kacchan began to pant harder and despite his efforts he yearned for something to go back in and fill him. 

“Aahh?...N-no...it feels weird. W-what did you do to me!?” Katsuki looked over his shoulder to see his friend's eyes were back to their normal green hue.

Midoriya grabbed little Katsuki by his ankle and pulled the panting boy’s hole to his dick head as he ground his thick boyhood between the virgin's cheeks. “I only helped you realize that you can only feel complete with something shoved deep inside here.”

A deep blush filled little Bakugou’s face as he realized he couldn’t deny that statement. All he could do was whimper and focus on the hot meat pulsing on his loosened teensy boy pussy.

Midoriya ground his thick crown against Bakugou’s now ready and twitching hole. A hint of panic entered Katsuki’s voice as he realized exactly what Izuku was planning on doing to him. “Y-you p-promise right? I-It'll feel good, right? You won’t b-break me...right?” 

Midoriya turned his friend over onto his back and looked him in the eyes. He smiled as he slowly pushed his dick head in forcing a long moan from his good little bottom boy, as sparks danced from his still bound palms. 

Izuku licked his lips at the sight of little Bakugou moaning and panting on his cock. This made a cold chill go down Katsuki's spine. 

Deku's dual-voice served to remind Kacchan exactly what kind of situation he was in, “I promise it will be the most  **amazing** feeling you ever felt, to be stuffed full of my  **cock** . But I'm, sorry Kacchan.” 

A look of pure terror fell on his face as Izuku’s eyes changed back to red slowly and inch by inch the monster slid deeper inside him. After 2 inches he could feel the pressure fully as it entered unused territory. 

“I am going to make you  **beg** . I am going to enjoy every inch of your warm hole as my shaft drives itself  **deeper** and  **deeper** into you. And most importantly, little Kacchan,” He pulled out to the tip and thrust hard in, leaning back to make sure a bulge appeared as he slammed past Kachan’s prostate and bladder.

“AAAHHNN~!!”

“Most importantly...i’m going to break you  **over,** ” He thrusts. “and  **over** ” Another unmerciful thrust. “and  **over,** till you can  _ never _ forget my cock.” 

Midoriya smirked satisfied as he pulled it out to the tip again, Bakugou began to cry, rubbing the back of his hands against his face. “P-pwease...don't b-bwake me, I'm sowwy!” The blonde babbled like a baby as tears streamed down his cheeks.

Izuku leaned in, pulling Kacchan’s hands away from his face and over his head, sneering at his terrified eyes. “You aren't sorry, you're scared...but you  _ will _ be sorry once I'm done.” 

Staying that close he thrust in half way again, grinding his pulsating heat past Kacchan's pleasure spots. Izuku relished at the look of distress mixed with pain and pleasure as Katsuki let out another long moan.

He held this position as he thrust over and over, watching as slowly his friend’s face showed more and more pleasure. 

After a few minutes his eyes were glazed over and he was panting, even while Midoriya wasn’t moving, moaning everytime his prostate or bladder were touched with the massive tool. 

Midoriya thrust in half way again. 

He paused and enjoyed the look of exhaustion and euphoria on his friend’s face, but he missed hearing Kacchan cry out. It was then that a devious idea came to mind to get his friend to start crying again.

Izuku grabbed the base of his shaft and leaned back, grinding his tip slowly out at an angle. Bakugou’s eyes snapped open at the new twisting feeling in his gut as it began to squeeze his prostate and bladder tighter and tighter. 

Kacchan squirmed and moaned as he began to beg and plead again, just how Deku wanted. “N-nooo~, Ahh! I can feel it pushing- GAahh!! No, Nooo~! I-Izuku, stop! Not again! Please, ahh~ N-not again!”

Midoriya giggled and placed his palm on the frantic boy’s pelvis. They locked eyes as he slowly pushed down on Kacchan’s bladder and prostate. At the same time he pulled his cock out ever so slowly squeezing the organs from both sides. 

Katsuki was kicking and crying, unable to process the amount of twisted pleasure he was getting from having his organs played with so violently. Kacchan’s wailing resembled a hundred cats screaming in defiance.

Tears rolled down his face as pee started to drip out of his painfully erect overexerted boyhood. Suddenly Midoriya squeezed down on his bladder harder and made piss erupt from his little prick again. However, this time he emptied out Kacchan’s bladder as he angled the little weiner to piss directly on Katsuki’s face. 

The hot golden liquid splashed on his face, Kacchan clenched his eyes and tried to keep his mouth shut too. Midoriya saw this and grinned, he purposefully ground harder against the boy’s insides forcing Kacchan to open his mouth. 

Kacchan let out a moan and was immediately greeted with the bitter taste of his own pee hitting his tongue. Once his bladder had been fully emptied Katsuki started to hiccup as he sobbed from being forced to pee against his will two times, and both times he felt completely humiliated. 

The worst part for little Bakugou though was how much he enjoyed the feeling of being forced to do it. In fact, the more Deku humiliated him or made him do things against his will the more horny he got and the more intoxicated he became.

Midoriya licked the piss off of his lover’s face, loving the degree of shame little Bakugou was in. Izuku cupped his chin, stifling the little boy’s sobbing as their eyes met again. Bakugou blushed at the degree of desire and need hidden in those red eyes. 

“Izuk-” Kacchan was cut off abruptly when Midoriya locked their lips together. Bakugou went to pull away but was too slow as Izuku slid his hand around to hold the boy’s head against his. 

Bakugou’s eyes widened and he couldn’t help but let out a choked moan as Izuku’s tongue was shoved into his mouth. He tried to recoil at the taste of his own piss on Izuku’s tongue, but as Izuku’s tongue continued to push against his, the struggling subsided in favor of pushing his tongue back against Izuku’s. 

They stayed like that for a few moments, letting their saliva mix as their tongues twisted around each other. The dizzying warm feeling it gave Bakugou made his eyes clouded over.

When they separated both boys were panting. Izuku let out a chuckle at how red and flushed Bakugou’s face was and at his lidded expression. “Are you ready to finish up then, Kacchan? If so, I want you to beg for it...beg for my cock and I’ll finish our game.” 

Bakugou blushed deeper as he recovered from the kiss and realized what Deku had just said to him. Kacchan broke eye contact as he said shamefully and pitifully, “F-fine...please  give  me your  cock  Izuku ...” 

Izuku chuckled as he slowly pulled out and slowly pushed in again biting into Katsuki’s exposed neck, forcing a moan from his lover’s lips. He then whispered into Bakugou’s ear, 

“I can’t hear you, Kacchan~” 

Bakugou whimpered and Midoriya could feel his little prick twitch on his stomach as the humiliated boy said aloud with his eyes closed and heat radiating from his cheeks, “P-please, Izuku... g-give me y-y-your...” 

Bakugou shivered as Midoriya coaxed, “My what, Kacchan?” 

Bakugou whimpered, tears dripping from his eyes, “G-give me your cock. Make me beg and cry, let me c-cum from it please...” Izuku moaned satisfied into Katsuki’s ear, “Ok Kacchan. Hmhmhm, here is your reward for being a good sport. The  **rest** of my cock.” 

Bakugou was panting lustfully until he heard Izuku’s last sentence and a cold chill went up his spine. “W-wait what!? T-The rest of it? J-J-Just how much more is there?” 

Fear was evident in little Bakugou’s eyes as Midoriya answered smugly, 

“Only about  **five** more inches...Ready?” 

Katsuki immediately regretted his words, panicking as he looked down between their stomachs and saw that his friend wasn’t lying. In a frantic pleading voice he tried to get Midoriya to stop, but again he was too slow and too weak. 

“W-w-wait- AAHHH!!” Midoriya pushed deeper past Katsuki’s bladder and deeper still until he was practically pushing into little Bakugou’s stomach, after two more inches Bakugou was kicking and begging, 

“NO, no, no!! GAAHH! P-PLEASE IT’S TOO MUCH! I-I’M GONNA DIE!! DON’T!!” 

Midoriya shivered, fighting against his impending orgasm as he listened to his friend’s broken speech. Izuku let out a deep moan as he ground his shaft side to side forcing his bottom slut to scream more before continuing his gradually deepening thrusts. 

After a moment he paused to mock his not so willing slut a little, accenting his key words with well placed thrusts at the flailing boy’s prostate and semicolon, 

“What’s wrong **Kacchan**? weren’t you saying how you were going to **rip my cock off** and **blow** it to pieces?” He slapped his childhood friend harshly before continuing, “What happened to all that **fight** and **gusto** , hm? You were alway so **proud** and **cocky** about your **quirk** and how much **better** than everyone you were. You always made fun of **me** for not having a **quirk** and being a **useless** , **Weak** , **Pathetic, CRYBABY!** ” Another harsh slap made Kacchan nearly pass out from the sheer force.

“Well Kacchan...” Midoriya grabbed him by the throat and grinned with his teeth showing as the nearly broken boy gasped and whimpered under him. “Tell me, who is weak now? Who is the pathetic  **crybaby bitch** covered in  **piss** ,  **cum** , and  **tears** !?” 

Midoriya pulls out his monster cock to the tip letting Bakugou pant between his tears. Then Izuku tightened his grip around Kacchan’s throat with both hands and slammed all the way down to the base making his balls smack against Katsuki’s ass. Bakugou gurgled and moaned through the hands on his throat as the cock inside him bulged out his stomach. 

Bakugou’s eyes began to roll up in his head with each gruesome thrust. Midoriya ground hard into Bakugou’s semicolon making the overwhelmed boy’s prick twitch. Izuku moved a hand to grip his slut’s throbbing stiffy while he ground his dick up against Bakugou’s hotspots with each thrust. Katsuki was screaming with each sensation feeling stronger and stronger jolts of pleasure and pain with each passing second.

“Noh- mohre- my mind- blank!” Katsuki’s brain felt like it was melting, his words were starting to sound like toddler speak- “Pleaahh! i’ma b-brake!”

“Nahh! Pweas, Dekuuu! Nahh more! naah! my tummy, ppleeAH!” Izuku didn’t listen to any of his friend’s words. “grraahh!! I c-can’t tink! Y-your dick, ahh!! It’s- It’s bweakin meee! AHH!”

Midoriya thrusts harder and faster into the little boy’s semicolon like it’s a cunt, he furiously stroked his friend’s sore red pecker, “Come on Kacchan cum for me! Let me see the face you make when you come one more time before I completely **break** you!”

“cum for me! cum for me Kacchan” 

Vomit bubbled up in Kacchan’s throat. “give me it, all of it!”

A sharp sting built up in Katsuki’s belly, he felt tired, so tired. “Let out all your cum you slutty bitch!” 

He pulled out suddenly and then slammed the hilt deep in one go, grinding hard into Katsuki’s stomach, pulling down on the boy’s flailing weiner. Katsuki screamed as his entire body became rigid, 

“D-DEKU~!”

Kachan came hard, his body convulsing as it splattered all over him and Midoriya, a good bit of it landed on his face. “Good job Kacchan... now let’s finish breaking your mind and body.”

Midoriya flipped the boy over, keeping his cock deep inside Katsuki. Bakugou was shaking now feeling like he let out some of the vomit as Midoriya’s dick was even deeper in him, it was pressed against his actual stomach organ. 

Midoriya wasted no more time as he thrusts out, from tip to base, over and over, harder and harder, letting his pants and moans mix with Kacchan’s screams and gurgles. 

He loved the feeling of his heavy full balls slapping against Bakugou’s empty small ones. He grabbed Bakugou by the neck with both hands again and thrust as hard as he could into the used cock slut, making Bakugou gag and cough on his own spew. With each thrust his cock stretched and bulged out the boy's stomach. 

Bakugou cries out weakly, "Mommyyyy!! Hewp! I'm gonnahh b-b-bwake!!"

Izuku is close to his limit and starts smashing into Kacchan’s ass. He dug his nails into Bakugou’s collarbone with one hand and dug the nails of his other hand into the boy’s soft thigh, growling, 

“By the time I’m done with you, cuntboy, you will be nothing more than a moaning cocksleeve for me to use at my whim. Ready, cocksleeve!? Here comes my load! I’m going to fill you until you burst like a worthless condom!” 

Bakugou could no longer feel his own tears flowing out his eyes as Midoriya’s cock throbbed harder and grew hotter from the impending climax. Izuku screamed, “SAY IT!! FUCKING SCREAM IT, CUNT!! SCREAM MY NAME AS I FUCKING BREAK YOU!!” 

With one final mighty thrust he let out a torrent of cum; years worth of pent up hate, frustration, lust, and desire, all exploded from him in that moment as Midoriya could hear that pained hateful cry.  “IZUKU!!!” The echo of that voice was enough to draw out a second blast from his throbbing cock. 

Midoriya smiled looking down at the thoroughly filled and used cuntboy under his softening cock. As he pulls it out of the now loose hole it makes a thick  _ *slick* _ noise, followed by the sound of thick liquid dripping onto the ground. 

Kachan’s cock dripped his own cum, weakly indicating that he must’ve cum when he was filled. His stomach was distended, full of hot young boy sperm.  He rested on the side of his face with his knees having left divets in the grass his ass still stayed raised even as Midoriya dropped his used cocksleeve on the grass and watched his seed leak from his abused hole. Izuku smiled maliciously while looking into Bakugou’s glazed and broken eyes as they looked back weakly, a puddle of puke lay near his mouth.

Midoriya panted heavily in his afterglow as the background faded back to that of his room and slowly Kacchan himself faded from view. The last thing to vanish was his hollow broken eyes and his lulled out tongue almost as if begging for more. 

Izuku rested on his knees as he gulped in the hot thick air and blinked rapidly trying to recollect himself.  After a moment Izuku looked around and assessed the damage he'd done to his room. His cum covered the lower part of his sheets and had hit the door to his closet, missing his book bag by only a foot. Midoriya let out a light chuckle as he collapsed back onto his bed, his sweat coated arm covering his eyes.  “Alright Dark, I admit that felt amazing. Thanks for forcing my hand.”  Dark chucked knowing that the fun had just started, for as they laid down dark had noticed the door to their room open and the sound of a scared little boy whimpering softly in front of the doorway.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you're enjoying the story so far. 
> 
> Keep in mind If you would like to have Early Access for Fiction from SCAR consider becoming a beta reader for SCAR or even a collaborator if you have writing experience. 
> 
> [ Scar Server ](https://discord.gg/R3WH6sB)
> 
> Also be sure to check out our other content in the collection made by the other sinful members of Scar!

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to have Early Access for Fiction from SCAR consider becoming a beta reader for SCAR or even a collaborator if you have writing experience. 
> 
> [ Scar Server ](https://tiny.cc/NI0W4)
> 
> Also be sure to check out our other content in the collection made by the other sinful members of Scar!


End file.
